minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DatBeardyGuy/The Old Builders (Chapter 5)
Ivor: Watch out! Do you have ANY idea on how to activate a simple PORTAL? Lukas: You walk through it, I was just doing it the way you told me to! Lukas and Ivor bump into each other on the portalway to Redstonia (for those who remember), and don't really have a successful landing. Lukas: See? Simple walking. Ivor: Shut up! They look around the place. Lukas: You been here before? Ivor: Once or twice. Once I get in, though, you'll be laughing... at your own stupidity. Lukas: Can we just find Ellegaard? Ivor: Surrrree, let's just, waltz right up to the Dome of Concentration, it's not like it's gonna be sealed or anything. Lukas: Look, if we can't get in, just say so! Ivor: No, seriously, Ellie is accepting visitors today. Don't know why, though. We better be in the front of the line, though. Hope your people-pushing skills haven't been rusty! Though I wonder if the Admin- Lukas: Stairs! They quickly rush up the stairs. Still as long as tedious as any stairs, but stairs nonetheless. Ivor: Really? You just yell out "STAIRS!" and proceed with your life? Do you live in a BUNGALOW or something? You lousy dirty piece of- They enter the Dome of Concentration, which is packed full of people, like a busy convention. It would be hard to get past them ALL. Lukas: Wow. This might be more packed than Founding Day coming up. And I know there's been a lot of hype coming up to it... Ivor: Yes, well, too bad I'm not attending, I have to attend to Harper, for, uh, research. After this... adventure, though. Anyway! Make through! Comin' in! Make haste! Ivor is pushing around the crowd, as per usual. You'd expect this sort of behavior from a bearded guy with an obsession over lava. Eventually, after push after push after push, they make it to the main dome, where 2 people just had their turn passed over. The blonde and the beard were next. Ellegaard: Next! Hello, lovely assistants! How may I be of-huh? Ivor?! Blondie? You're back after so long! Honestly! I thought we'd never see each other after I parted with the Nether Star. Ivor: Short version? Someone is a puppet master in an alternate dimension and we need the Order just because we just might be enough to settle the score with these.. tainted portals. Long version? We need your help. Ellegaard: Well, I'd love to. I really do, but, can you just give me a minute, here? I need to talk... Ellegaard walks away to talk to what seems to be Calvin. Lukas: Nice going. Hope that got through to her. If not, the whole multiverse is doomed... Ivor: It'll be fine! I say, it'll be fine... Ellegaard: ...Right, it's settled. I'll come with. I'm leaving Calvin in charge. Just hope that other person's not behind this. I really hope he hasn't lost it... Lukas: What? Ellegaard: Nothing! Nothing! Come on, let's get back to where you 2 came from. (THIS STORY IS GONNA TAKE A WHILE I NOTICED) Category:Blog posts